Sirius' 17th Birthday
by sajublack
Summary: It's Sirius' 17th birthday and he everntually gets what he wants! SLASH CONTENT!


_**SIRIUS' 17**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY**_

_**By Sammie Jenkins**_

Sirius' 17th birthday was always in the holidays around Halloween. What he wanted most was to spend it with his best mates James, Peter and Remus. His family didn't want to celebrate his birthday which suited Sirius just fine.

"Oi Sirius" James called.

"mmm" Sirius replied as he turned his around to see a smiling James.  
"Mum and dad said we can have the party at our place. They even said they will leave for the night" James told him.

"That's so cool. Your parents are awesome" Sirius replied. Just then the door opened and Peter and Remus walked in. When ever he sees Remus his heart does a triple leap, his head gets all fuzzy, his palms get all sweaty and a smile creeps across his face as his mind slips into his own thoughts.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Peter asked snapping Sirius out of his R rated thoughts of exactly what he'd like to do to Remus.

"Yeah what do you want?" James asked this time. It took a lot of strength not to say Remus.

"I have no idea, surprise me" Sirius replied and flopped himself onto his bed silently cursing himself for staring so long. Remus sat on the end of Sirius' bed making his heart jump again. One of Remus' hands was resting lazily on Sirius' shin which sent shivers up his body.

"Maybe a hot chick who'll strip for you" James said laughing.

"Did he just feel Remus flinch?" Sirius thought to himself. He turned his gaze away from James and Peter to look at Remus, he wasn't expecting however that Remus would be looking at him as well. Neither one turned away, but smiles pulled at the corners of each other's lips. Sirius winked at Remus then turned back to James.

"No naked chicks" Sirius said looking back at Remus, he felt Remus lightly squeeze his leg. "Your Mum wouldn't like that" he added looking back at James.

"Well leave it all to me, I'll have it all planned by the time Saturday rolls around" James said and he set off downstairs.

"Peter make sure he doesn't invite half the school" Sirius said. Peter laughed and then followed James down the stairs.

"So what do you want?" Remus asked quietly, his hand still on Sirius' leg. Sirius resisted the urge to say him and got up off the bed.

"A good book would be good" Sirius answered "But don't tell James I said that" He added and he also walked down the stairs.

The weekend approached rather quickly and they headed to the Potter's. There wasn't a lot of people but more than he had expected.

"Happy Birthday Padfoot" James called raising his glass.

"Happy Birthday" Everyone else chimed in. Sirius is usually the impulsive type of person and does whatever strikes him at the time. Having a bit of alcohol in him always made him do a lot more stupid things than normal. Feeling this stupid impulsiveness he searched looking for Remus. He looked in each room, walked in on Lily and James making out ("Hope you know what your doing Prongs" Sirius had said which earned him a shoe thrown at him) but he eventually found him outside lying on a long chair near the pool. He hadn't made a noise, he just stood there and looked at Remus.

"One more week till the full moon" Remus told him.

"Well Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail will be there" Sirius told him "Especially Padfoot" he added. Remus turned his head to see Sirius standing next to him. He curled up his legs to make room for Sirius to sit down.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Remus asked as he looked back at the moon. If he kept looking into Sirius' grey eyes, he'd fall into them.

"I did thank you. Anytime away from my family with my friends is always good" Sirius replied rubbing his head where the shoe hit him.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Remus asked, he hadn't seen the lump forming on his head yet.

"Not everything but I guess that's my own fault" Sirius replied. Remus now looked at him and noticed the lump.

"What happened to you?" Remus asked protectively.

"Walked in on James and Lily going at it" Sirius replied flinching as Remus ran his finger lightly over the bump.

"I'll grab my wand and stop the pain" Remus said as he made to get up.

"Doesn't matter" Sirius replied grabbing Remus' hand and pulled him back down. Remus thought for a moment, he thought about Sirius' lips, his intoxicating scent, his muscular body, his charm, his smarts but most of all those beautiful grey eyes that showed all his emotions, that spoke more than his lips.

"So why is it your fault that you didn't get what you wanted?" Remus asked as he moved closer to Sirius.

"I was asked three times but never truthfully answered" Sirius replied moving his own legs so he could also move closer still holding Remus' hand.

"So what do you want?" Remus asked quietly, his eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips.

"This" Sirius replied as he pulled Remus into him kissing him deeply. It was sweeter than Sirius had ever imagined. Sirius didn't care about anything right now other than kissing Remus.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Remus asked breaking their kiss.

"You stopped kissing me to tell me that?" Sirius asked smiling.

"It's cold out here" Remus answered.

"I'll warm you up" Sirius told him and he slowly pushed Remus onto his back. Sirius then slid himself up Remus' body feeling him shiver and kissed him again.

"Hey Padfoot, you seen Moony?" asked James.

"Yes he's right underneath me" Sirius said as he raised his head to see James, Lily and Peter standing there. "And if you don't mind your interrupting what is sure to be excellent sex" He added. Remus whacked him playfully then waved a hand to the three behind them.

"Make him stop James" Peter said as he covered his eyes. James was looking for a retort but Lily was the first to speak.

"About bloody time" She said and ushered James and Peter back inside.

"Now where was I?" Sirius asked. "Oh yes right about here" He said as he lowered his lips to Remus' collarbone while un doing his clothes.

"Oh don't stop that" Remus said as he moaned.

"Lily is right, it is about Bloody time" Sirius said. They both lost all forms of coherent speech as they embarked on their excellent sex.

**THE END**


End file.
